Sister, sister's?
by e.laxxy
Summary: Tidak hanya Murasakibara, tapi juga semua generasi keajaiban punya saudara perempuan! Setelah Murasakibara Atsuko, siapa lagi yang akan muncul dan membuat kehebohan? Side story from 'Murasakibara Twins'/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Sister sister's?**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Side story from **Murasakibara Twins?!**

[Brother!GoM x Sister!OC]

Romance, Family

Rate **T possible M** (Beda per-chap)

Warning: **Standard Warning Applied**

 **DLDR!**

 **Chapter 1 – Murasakibara Atsuko**

Ada yang bertanya, seperti apa sosok Murasakibara Atsuko yang konon membuat siswa Yosen bertekuk lutut padanya? Dia tinggi, 178cm bukan hal normal mengingat ia keturunan jepang asli. Mengingat ia kembaran titan ungu –Murasakibara Atsushi– yang tingginya 208cm tersebut tidaklah kaget, mungkin gen keluarga. Dia cantik? Ayolah! Kalau dia tidak secantik itu mana mungkin dia menjadi model Victoria Secret di Paris? Bahkan Aomine Daiki yang notabene hanya takluk pada err... Horikita Mai saja mengakui kalau dia mempunyai tubuh yang aduhai. Rambut ungunya sama seperti milik Murasakibara, hanya saja rambut Atsuko jauh lebih panjang. Tapi, beberapa kebiasaan anehnya itu yang lebih luar biasa. Contohnya—

 **1 Oktober 2015**

"Atsushiiiiii!" teriaknya di pintu gym dan ia segera berlari menuju kembarannya, Murasakibara. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya lapar.

" _Are~?_ Atsu-chin ngapain kesini?" tanya Murasakibara malas. Atsuko mengedip-kedipkan matanya sambil melirik sensual pada sesuatu di tangannya. Membuat para pria yang berada di gym tersebut berusaha keras untuk tidak 'menyerang' kembaran ace Yosen tersebut.

"Yakin kau tidak mau merasakan ini, Atsushi?" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Ia lalu menatap Atsuko dan seketika wajahnya menjadi berbinar-binar melihat bungkusan di tangannya. Murasakibara berlari menerjang Atsuko, mengangkat tubuhnya dan memutarnya. Mereka semua penasaran dengan isi kotak yang dibawakan Atsuko.

" _Arigato neee_ Atsu-chin sayang~" teriak Murasakibara kegirangan, tapi belum sempat ia meraih bungkusan di tangan Atsuko, gadis itu menahannya. "Eh! * _Embrasse-moi d'abord,_ Atsushi!" gerutunya sebal.

" _Nani?_ Baiklaaaah~"

 **CHUUUU~**

"Murasakibara sialan!"

"Enaknya jadi kau Murasakibaraaaaa!" beberapa teriakan bergema di gym melihat Murasakibara mencium kembarannya di bibir, namun kedua orang itu nampak biasa saja.

"Anak baik, ini ** _Macaroon_ kesukaanmu sudah datang, kalau kurang aku sudah beli banyak camilan khas Paris, kuletakkan di kamarmu. Dan mana Tatsuya?" tanyanya sambil masih memegang satu bungkusan lagi.

"Wah benarkah itu kau, Atsuko-chan?" tanya seorang pria bersurai hitam yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"TATSUYAAAAAAAA~!" Atsuko berteriak kegirangan dan menerjang Himuro hingga terjatuh. Himuro hanya tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Atsuko.

"Kau sudah kembali kesini? Dan lihatlah gadis kecil tomboy ini sudah bertransformasi jadi bidadari cantik rupanya. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baru dua bulan yang lalu, dan aku punya kabar baik untukmu, Tatsuya." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa i-itu?" Himuro merasakan aura-aura gelap di sekitar Atsuko. Atsuko menarik pelan kerahnya dan berbisik di telinga Himuro. "Aku akan bersekolah di Yosen, kebetulaaan~ aku sekelas denganmu, Himuro Tatsuya." Himuro langsung _facepalm_ dan tak berkutik sama sekali.

"Haaa~ Atsu-chin sekelas dengan Muro-chin? Kudoakan semoga Muro-chin bisa tenang yaaa~ dan kuharap kejadian sewaktu taman kanak-kanak dulu tidak terulang lagi~" ujar Murasakibara sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Himuro.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang kejadian itu lagi, Atsushi. Itu... Mengerikan." Jawab Himuro _pokerface_.

"Maaf, maaf aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Tatsuyaaaa~" celoteh gadis itu sambil mencubit-cubit kedua pipinya. " _Nee_ Atsushi! Pinjamkan aku ponselmu. Aku mau menelepon seseorang." Murasakibara langsung memberikan ponselnya tanpa babibu.

" _Moshi-moshi?_ " ia berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon, membuat para laki-laki diam-diam menguping pembicaraan itu. "Ah bisa bicara dengan Midorima-kun? Ah maaf? Oh dia masih ada urusan ya, boleh aku tahu aku berbicara dengan siapa? Takao-kun baiklah! Tolong sampaikan pada Midorima-kun aku akan menemuinya di Shutoku besok! Baiklah _Arigato nee_ Takao-kun!"

"MI-MI-MIDORIMA SHINTARO?" Semua orang berteriak bebarengan tepat setelah gadis itu mematikan telepon.

"Yap, aku ada janji dengannya hari ini. Mungkin aku harus pergi sekarang. _Jaa_ Atsushi~" ia berjinjit untuk mencium Atsushi dan beralih kepada Himuro. " _Jaa_ Tatsuya! Kalau kau senggang mampirlah kerumah, aku pasti akan senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lagi. Dan..." Atsuko mencium pipi kanan Himuro dan melesat keluar gym.

Sempat-sempatnya ia berhenti di depan kerumunan anggota klub basket yang sudah ingin menyerangnya dari tadi. "Ah aku lupa! Senang bertemu denganmu Okamura-senpai, Fukui-senpai dan Ryuu-senpai!" katanya sambil menebarkan _kissbye_.

"Akhirnya kali ini ada gadis cantik yang mengingat namakuuuu! Dan kau selalu saja beruntung, Himuro!" Cerocos Okamura dengan wajah berbinar-binar lalu berubah kesal.

"Beruntung ada gadis cantik yang mau mengingat namamu, kapten gorila." Sahut Fukui dengan senyum mengejek. "Dan tunggu sebentar! Apa hubungannya dengan pemain Shutoku itu, Murasakibara?"

Semua mata menoleh pada Murasakibara yang asyik dengan camilannya. "Aaa~ Soal itu, kurasa Atsu-chin menyukai Mido-chin, bahkan ketika pertama bertemu saja, Atsu-chin sudah mencium Mido-chin tepat di bibirnya." Penjelasan yang sukses membuat seluruh anggota klub basket Yosen _nosebleed_.

-0-

Atsuko bergegas pulang ke rumah dan menyiapkan barang-barang untuk pergi ke Tokyo besok. Kemudian ponselnya berdering, ada panggilan masuk.

" _Moshi-moshi_?" jawab Atsuko.

' _ **Moshi-moshi.**_ **Ini aku Midorima-nanodayo. Kau yakin akan pergi menemuiku di Shutoku-nodayo? Jangan bercanda! Butuh waktu 7 jam untuk menempuh perjalanan dari Akita ke Tokyo-nanodayo."**

"Ah sudahlah tak apa Midorima-kun, lagipula aku juga ingin liburan kesana. Pokoknya sampai jumpa besok, tunggu saja aku pasti sudah menunggumu di depan gerbang Shutoku, _jaa ne_!"

' **O-oi! Tunggu dulu-nodayo—"**

 **Klik**

Atsuko memutuskan sambungan dan menghela nafas. Lalu ia mengutak-atik ponselnya.

 _To : Atsushi_

 _Subject : Liburan_

 _Nanti sore aku akan pergi ke Tokyo membawa mobil, nanti akan kubawakan banyak maiubo kesukaanmu. Jaga diri dirumah ya Atsushi!_ Lalu ia menekan tombol send dan menyiapkan kopernya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel Atsuko berdering. Panggilan masuk dari Atsushi.

' **Atsu-chiiiiin~ kau pergi dengan siapa?'**

"Pergi sendirian saja Atsushi, ada apa? Kau mau ikut?"

' **Boleh? Tapi katanya Atsu-chin bawa mobil Atsu-chin, aku tak mau kalau naik itu~'** perempatan muncul di kening Atsuko.

"Cerewet sekali Atsushi, kalau kau mau ikut, akan kupesankan tiket pesawatnya Atsushiiii! Aku hanya ingin menjajal mobil baruku saja kok. Kau tak apa kan naik pesawat sendiri?" katanya sambil membuka browser di laptopnya. Sementara di seberang telepon, Murasakibara bergumam mengiyakan. " _Nee,_ kau mau yang jam berapa, Atsushi?"

' **Ummmmm... –kraus– pukul berapa –kraus– ya? Pukul –kraus– 10 pagi?'** Atsuko sibuk mencari tiket penerbangan dan akhirnya ia menemukan satu.

"Pukul 10.15 berangkat dari Akita, sampai sana pukul 11.25, _Nippon Airlines_. Ingat Atsushi, jangan sampai terlambat, nanti bukti pembayarannya akan kusimpan di kamarmu, oh ya, kau menginap dimana?"

' **Dipikir nanti saja** _ **nee**_ **Atsu-chin, kan ada Mido-chin, Kuro-chin dan yang lain.** _ **Arigato nee Atsu-chiiiiiin~**_ **sampai jumpa besok, hati-hati di jalan yaaaa~'** Atsuko menutup telepon dan bergegas ke garasi rumahnya.

"Dasar Atsushi! Mobil bagus begini kenapa dia tak mau naik?" ujarnya sambil berbinar menatap mobil Aston Martin DB9 Volante berwarna ungu tersebut. "Besok kita akan bersenang-senang di Tokyo, _baby!_ "

 **2 Oktober 2015**

' _Gila! Apa yang gadis itu pikirkan-nodayo?! Menyetir sendiri? Ini Akita ke Tokyo-nanodayo! Argh! Kuharap dia baik-baik saja-nanodayo.'_ Pemuda bersurai hijau itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jam dinding.

"Pukul 8 pagi, sudah sampai mana dia-nanodayo?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia bergegas bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

 **Ting-tong!**

Suara bel berbunyi, Midorima baru saja selesai mandi, ia berjalan gontai menuju lantai bawah.

 **Ting-tong! Ting-tong! Ting-tong!**

"Tunggu sebentar-nanodayo!" Midorima mengira yang datang adalah Atsuko, namun ternyata...

"Shin-chaaaan! Lama sekali kau membukakan pintunya! Ayo pergi ke sekolah, hari ini ada latihan pagi!"

"Bakao berisik-nanodayo! Kukira dia yang datang-nanodayo!" geram Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Tunggu sebentar-nanodayo, aku mau menonton oha-asa dulu." Ia melenggang masuk dan menyalakan televisinya. Sementara Takao mengerjap tidak percaya, "Dia...? Siapa...?" 

**Konichiwa Minna-san! Mari kita saksikan siaran oha-asa pagi ini! Hari ini adalah harinya cancer! Keberuntunganmu akan terjaga apabila berdekatan dengan libra hari ini, dan** _ **lucky item**_ **cancer** __ **hari ini adalah... Gantungan kunci berbentuk hati! Selanjutnya untuk libra,** _ **lucky item**_ **anda merupakan gantungan kunci berbentuk panah!**

Midorima _facepalm_. ' _tunggu dulu-nanodayo! A-aku cancer dan di-dia libra-nodayo! Beruntunglah dia datang hari ini-nanodayo! Dan lucky item kami hampir sama, aku hati dan di-dia panah-nanodayo..._ '

 **Blush!**

Wajah Midorima memerah menyadari sesuatu, ia lalu mengambil _lucky item_ dan segera keluar menghampiri Takao.

"Sudah selesai, Shin-chan? _Are?_ Wajahmu kenapa memerah begitu? Kau demam?" Takao mencecarinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Ti-tidak-nanodayo! Ce-cepat berangkat-nodayo!" sentaknya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Takao menyeringai.

" _Are~ Are~_ Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya, Shin-chan?" bisiknya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

" _U-urusai yo, ba-bakaoooo!"_ cetusnya sambil menaiki gerobak, dan mereka berdua berangkat menuju Shutoku. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka hampir sampai disana, namun terhalang oleh kerumunan orang yang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu.

"Ada apa disana-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima, Takao menggeleng pelan. "Mari kita lihat Shin-chan!" Takao menggeret Midorima menuju kerumunan tersebut.

"Ada ap— HUWAAAAA!" Takao berteriak histeris melihat sesuatu di depannya, begitu juga Midorima yang langsung _sweatdrop_. Mobil sport warna ungu yang mungkin Aston Martin DB Volante itu terparkir dengan indahnya di gerbang Shutoku. Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut.

"YA-YA-YANG PUNYA MO-MOBIL SP-SPORT I-ITU SE-SE-SEORANG GA-GADIS?!" Takao sukses berteriak histeris. Gadis itu melihat ke arah kerumunan orang, dan matanya tertuju pada seseorang disana.

"MIIIIDORIMA-KUUUUUUUN!" gadis itu berteriak dan menerjang Midorima dengan pelukannya, sementara orang-orang disitu berteriak tak kalah histerisnya.

"Ja-jadi di-dia pa-pacarnya Mi-midorima?"

"MIDORIMA SHINTARO PACARNYA SESEKSI ITU?!" kata demi kata terlontar disana. Sementara Takao berusaha menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Pacar? Bukan sepertinya, apa mungkin gadis itu yang janji bertemu denganmu kemarin, Shin-chan?" Tanya Takao menyelidiki.

"Ba-bakao! Di-dia bu-bukan pa-pacarku-nanodayo! Di-dia kembarannya Murasakibara-nanodayo!" Jawabnya gugup. Sementara gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh kenapa semua memperhatikan kita, Midorima-kun?" tanyanya dan ia menoleh ke arah Takao. "Dari suaramu, sepertinya kau yang mengangkat teleponku kemarin, benarkan, Takao-san?"

Takao mengangguk antusias. " _Nee_ , jadi ini yang namanya Atsuko, adiknya Murasakibara... Cantik juga," Goda Takao sambil nyengir lebar, sementara Midorima menyadari aura-aura 'lapar' di sekelilingnya.

"Lebih baik kau ikut masuk dengan kami ke gym-nanodayo." Bisik Midorima sambil menyeret Atsuko masuk ke gym. Midorima menghela nafas pelan, bagaimana bisa gadis ini berpakaian seperti ini? _Hotpants jeans_ super pendek, ditambah kaosnya yang memperlihatkan perut ratanya, ia menggunakan _cardigan_ rajutan dan _beanie dan_ kaos kaki hingga ke atas lutut yang untungnya menutupi kaki jenjangnya ditambah dengan _converse_ hitamnya.

"Yang benar saja-nanodayo, kau menyetir dari Akita ke Tokyo menggunakan pakaian seperti ini-nodayo?! Ini Jepang bukan Paris-nodayo, kalau Murasakibara tahu ia akan membunuhku-nodayo! Eh bukan berarti aku peduli padamu-nodayo," ujarnya sambil menaikkan kacamata sementara Atsuko _facepalm_.

Atsuko menyikut Takao yang ada di sebelahnya sembari berbisik, "Dia itu... Tsundere ya?"

"Dia itu tsundere akut, Atsuko-chan!" jawab Takao sambil terkekeh geli. Ketika mereka bertiga sampai di pintu gym. Seorang laki-laki menunjuk Atsuko, "Ini dia yang punya mobil sport tadi Otsubo-senpai! Sudah kubilang dia pacarnya Midorima!"

"Cu-cukup-nanodayo! Dia bukan pacarku-nanodayo! Di-dia adiknya Murasakibara-nanodayo!"Midorima menggeram kesal dan berjalan menuju _bench_. Sementara itu, Atsuko mengikuti Midorima dari belakang.

" _Anooo_... Midorima-kun, bolehkah aku ikut bermain basket juga?" tanyanya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Sesaat wajah Midorima memanas karenanya. _Di-dia me-memang sangat cantik-nanodayo! A-ayo kontrol dirimu-nanodayo!_

"Te-terserah saja-nanodayo." Ujar Midorima sambil berjalan ke arah ruang ganti. Setelah berganti baju olahraga, ia menemukan gantungan berbentuk hati, segera saja ia teringat soal _lucky item_ Atsuko. Ketika ia kembali ke gym, ia mendapati Atsuko sedang berbincang-bincang dengan anggota klub basket lainnya.

" _Nee_. Atsuko-chan tahu banyak tentang mobil ya? Dan ngomong-ngomong, mobilmu keren banget!" ujar Takao antusias.

" _Arigatoooo_ Takao-kun, tidak banyak sih... Tapi hanya sekedar tahu saja. Yang satu ini baru kudapatkan hasil menang balapan di Paris kemarin, hehehe..." Ujarnya nyengir sementara Takao dan yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"Atsuko, cepat kesini-nanodayo." Panggil Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Atsuko berlari menuju Midorima. "Kau bisa main basket kan-nodayo?"

Atsuko mengangguk pelan. "Dasar-dasarnya aku tahu, tapi... Atsushi memberi tahuku kalau Midorima-kun itu _three pointer_ terbaik di Teiko dulu, ajari aku yaaaaa?" Atsuko memasang _puppy eyes_ yang begitu menggemaskan.

 _Tahan-nanodayo, tahaaaaan!_ Rupanya Midorima sedang berperang dengan hatinya sendiri. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Ini _lucky item_ mu hari ini-nodayo."

"Gantungan kunci?" Tanya Atsuko. Midorima mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar!" Atsuko berlari ke _bench_ dan memasang gantungan itu pada resleting tasnya lalu kembali lagi. "YOOOOSH! Mari kita mulaiiiii!"

"Baiklah-nodayo, berdirilah di garis setengah lingkaran itu-nanodayo." Atsuko mengangguk dan berjalan menuju arah yang ditujukan Midorima, sementara Midorima mengambil sekeranjang bola basket dan meletakkannya di samping mereka.

"Sekarang coba kau lemparkan bola ini-nanodayo." Atsuko menerima satu bola, ia memasang kuda-kuda ala Murasakibara dan menembak bolanya.

 **Trakkkk**

Meleset.

"Teknikmu sudah bagus-nodayo, tadi itu hampir masuk, cuma ketinggian saja-nodayo. Sekarang perhatikan caraku menembak-nanodayo." Midorima memasang kuda-kuda andalannya dan bola itu tentu saja tidak meleset. "Cobalah sekali lagi-nodayo."

Atsuko kembali men _dribble_ bola, ia sedikit menekuk lututnya dan memegang bola dengan kedua tangannya. "Tunggu dulu-nanodayo." Midorima berdiri di belakang Atsuko. "Kau tak perlu menekuk lututmu-nanodayo, kau sudah cukup tinggi." Nafasnya menggelitik tengkuk Atsuko, sesaat wajahnya menghangat.

"Dan caramu memegang bola masih salah-nodayo..." Midorima berbisik di telinga kanan Atsuko dan memposisikan kedua tangannya di tangan Atsuko. "Sekarang, _shoot_."

Bola itu melayang dengan indahnya dan masuk tanpa menyentuh ring sedikitpun. Atsuko terbelalak dan Midorima tersenyum tipis. "Kau berbakat juga-nanodayo." Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan dan mengunci, Midorima semakin mengurangi jarak diantara kedua wajah mereka, dan...

"EHEM!" Midorima tersentak dan Atsuko memalingkan wajah, wajah keduanya sudah sama-sama memerah. "Benar dia bukan kekasihmu, Midorima?" tanya Miyaji-senpai sambil menyeringai.

"Bu-bu-bukan-nanodayo!" racaunya sambil membetulkan kacamata yang sesungguhnya tidak melorot sama sekali itu. "Atsuko, tunggu sebentar disana-nodayo." Midorima menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah Takao. Ia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menghampiri Takao.

"Tadi itu romantis sekali Atsuko-chan! Kalau saja Miyaji-senpai tidak menegur kalian, pasti kalian sudah—"

"DIAM!" Atsuko berteriak sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah seperti kepiting rebus. "Tadi itu bisa saja ciuman pertamaku, Takao-kun." Ujarnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di tas yang dibawanya.

"UPS— HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Takao menggelegar dan Atsuko mencebikkan bibirnya sambil menatap Takao sebal. " _Gomen gomen!_ Hahaha! Habisnya kalian berdua lucu sekali, bahkan wajahmu tak kalah merah dengan wajah Shin-chan!" Takao menunjuk Midorima yang sedang berlatih. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kau kenal dengan Shin-chan?"

"Ehm— sebulan mungkin? Aku baru saja tiba dari paris akhir Agustus yang lalu, namun setelah pertemuan pertama kami, aku lumayan sering bertemu dengannya." jawab Atsuko sambil menerawang. "Awalnya aku tidak bertemu dia dulu, malah aku bertemu dengan temannya yang berambut pirang dan _navy blue_ itu... Baru setelahnya aku bertemu dengan... Err... Keropo? Kokoro? Aduh aku lupa—"

"Kuroko?" Sambung Takao. Atsuko mengangguk kencang, "Yap... Kuroko, setelahnya baru aku bertemu Midorima-kun."

"Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu tentang teman-temannya Murasakibara?" tanya Takao penasaran.

"Ummm... Kise Ryota... Dia model sama sepertiku juga rupanya, Aomine hobinya bertengkar dengan Kise kan? Dan Kuroko... Hawa keberadaannya tipis sekali. Midorima..." Atsuko menghela nafas panjang. "Dia yang paling menarik perhatianku."

Takao menyeringai jahil. "Alasannya?"

"Biasanya orang mengataiku aneh karena mempercayai ramalan, tapi Midorima satu-satunya orang yang antusias ketika mendengarku berbicara soal itu, dan kurasa kami sangat cocok." Takao sukses _facepalm_.

"Err... Kalian memang cocok sih, hehehe..." beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Atsuko berdering, Midorima selesai latihan dan Atsuko memutuskan sambungannya.

"Sudah selesai?" Midorima mengangguk pelan dan Takao memasuki lapangan. "Hari ini kau ada acara, Midorima-kun?"

"Tidak ada-nodayo. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Atsushi ada di Tokyo sekarang, dan ia ada di hotel tempatku menginap sekarang, mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Boleh juga-nanodayo, kau duluan saja-nanodayo, nanti aku—"

"TIDAK! Kita berangkat bersama saja. Yuk!" Atsuko menarik Midorima keluar gym dan menuju mobil.

"Biar aku saja yang menyetir-nanodayo! Bisa saja kau kelelahan menyetir semalaman-nanodayo." Atsuko tersenyum lebar.

" _Areee~_ kau mengkhawatirkanku, Midorima-kun?"

"Bu-bukan begitu-nanodayo! Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kalau kau menyetir sambil mengantuk begitu-nanodayo!" Atsuko melemparkan kunci mobilnya dan ditangkap oleh Midorima.

"Dasar tsundere!" Gumam Atsuko

-0-

"Kau menginap dimana-nodayo?" tanya Midorima tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari jalan.

"Di _Ritz-Carlton_. Kau tahu?"

"Hn. Itu kan-nodayo?" Midorima menunjuk salah satu bangunan pencakar langit. "Kalau tidak salah, bukankah kakak laki-lakimu juga mempunyai rumah disini, kenapa menginap di hotel-nanodayo?"

Atsuko mendengus kesal. "Akihiro? Tidak mungkin aku tinggal dengannya, hubunganku dengan calon tunangannya sungguh buruk! Dia itu rivalku waktu masih SMP! Dan aku sungguh tidak percaya bisa bersaudara ipar dengannya. Lagipula aku dapat voucher hotel ini berlaku untuk 5x datang dan berlaku untuk _Suite pay off 50%_. Rugi juga kan, kalau tak dipakai?"

"Benar juga-nanodayo, di lantai berapa?" Tanya Midorima setelah memasuki _basement_.

"53." Mereka berdua turun dan masuk ke _lobby_ dilanjutkan dengan lift menuju lantai 53. Sampailah mereka di lantai tersebut dan hanya ada 1 pintu super besar disitu. Atsuko menekan-nekan bel kamar tersebut. "ATSUSHI! CEPAT BUKAKAN PINTU—"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sister sister's?**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Side story from **Murasakibara Twins?!**

[Brother!GoM x Sister!OC]

Romance, Family

Rate **T possible M** (Beda per-chap)

Warning: **Standard Warning Applied**

 **DLDR!**

 **Chapter 2 – Murasakibara Atsuko (T+)**

"ATSUKOCCHIIIIIIII~~~~" Sesosok pria berambut kuning menerjang Atsuko dengan pelukan mautnya. "Eh kau datang dengan Midorimacchi-ssu?"

"Yappp, aku baru saja mampir ke Shutoku tadi— EH?" Atsuko _facepalm_ melihat keadaan kamarnya. Pria bersurai pelangi yang tengah duduk-duduk santai menoleh ke arahnya. "Oh teman-teman Atsushi ya, _yoroshiku nee~_ " sebut saja, disana ada Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Momoi, dan Akashi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Akashi keheranan. "Pacarnya Shintaro?"

"Dia kembarannya Murasakibaracchi-ssu!" Akashi sontak berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Atsuko.

"Ah jadi kau, Murasakibara Atsuko. Kita belum sempat bertemu sebelumnya. Akashi Seijuro _desu_. _*Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle_." Akashi membungkuk formal, membuat Atsuko salah tingkah.

"* _Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi, Monsieur_. Kau bisa bahasa perancis?" tanya Atsuko kagum.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Hanya sedikit saja, Atsuko."

"Atsu-chiiiiiin~ _Gomen ne_ sudah mengundang teman-temanku kesini, tak apa kan?" tanya Murasakibara sambil memeluk kembarannya itu.

"Tentu saja, Atsushi. _Minna_ , apa tinggal di Tokyo semua?" tanya Atsuko.

"Tidak semua, Atsu-chin. Kise-chin dari Kanagawa, Aka-chin dari Kyoto, yang lain dari Tokyo semua." Sesaat Atsuko terlihat berpikir.

" _Nee_ , bagaimana kalau kalian menginap disini saja?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"APAAAAAAA?!"

"Tidak usah-ssu, ini terlalu mahal untuk kami!"

"Tidak perlu, Atsuko-san... Lagipula kami berdomisili disini."

"Sebenarnya aku dan yang lain bisa saja menginap di _Mansion_ ku."

"Oh Atsushi, bujuklah mereka untuk menginap disini! Tenang saja biar aku yang membayar, lagipula kalian jarang bertemu juga kan? Tanggal 9 Oktober nanti kebetulan ulang tahun kami berdua, sekalian saja _neeeee, y_ ayayaaaaa~" Atsuko mengeluarkan _puppy_ _eyes_ nya.

"Minna-chin menginap disini yaaaa~" Murasakibara ikut membujuk dengan nada malasnya. Mereka semua menghela nafas dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tak perlu membayar, Atsuko. Hotel ini merupakan salah satu properti Akashi. Jadi mudah saja untukku. Kalian bisa menginap disini gratis." Jelas Akashi. Atsuko terbelalak dan memeluk Akashi kegirangan dan mencium pipi kanannya. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu mulai panik, apa Atsuko tidak tahu 'apa' Akashi sebenarnya?

"* _Merci beaucoup, Monsieur_ Akashi." Namun respon Akashi ternyata biasa saja, bahkan ia sempat tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak-acak surai ungu milik Atsuko. Midorima yang melihat kejadian itu mendengus kesal.

-0-

"Jadi pembagian kamar, karena di _suite_ ini ada 3 kamar, kalian berdua bisa memilih kamar yang terbesar." Tunjuknya pada Atsuko dan Momoi. "Aku akan menempati kamar kedua dengan Shintaro dan Tetsuya. Daiki, Ryota dan Atsushi di kamar ketiga. Ada yang mau protes?" Mereka semua menggeleng, mana ada yang berani menolak Akashi.

" _Neeee_ , Atsuko-nee cantik sekaliiiiiii~" Ujar Momoi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh kau juga imut... Momoi-chan?" Ia terkesiap memperhatikan sesuatu di dada Momoi. "F-cup ya? Kebetulan kita sama." Goda Atsuko sambil memeluk Momoi.

"Tapi Nee-chan tinggi jadi tidak kelihatan gendut sepertiku." Ujar Momoi sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Atsuko tertawa geli.

"Oh ayolah Momoi-chan, kau tidak gemuk! Justru kau terlihat proporsional Momoi-chan, kau juga cantik sekaliiii~ Aku sampai gemas denganmu, dan warna rambutmu itu seperti permen kapas, _kawaii~~~_ " Momoi tersipu malu. "Mari kita lihat kamar kita!"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar dekat kolam renang di balkon. Momoi membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu kamar.

"Woaaaaah, ini besar sekali~ Coba lihat Nee-chan!" Atsuko melongok dari pintu dan berdecak kagum.

"Lebih besar dari _presidential suite_ rupanya. Momoi-chan, tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau ke dapur dulu." Atsuko melenggang menuju _kitchen bar_ dan mengecek isi kulkas. "Hmmm apa yang harus kumasak untuk makan malam? Ini sudah jam 4 sore, pasti mereka semua kelaparan." Ia berpikir untuk membuat masakan Prancis dan menyiapkan bahan-bahannya.

-0-

Tepat pukul setengah 7, Midorima terbangun, rupanya setelah pembagian kamar tadi ia tertidur di sofa karena kelelahan. Ia mencium aroma masakan dan melihat Atsuko yang sedang memasak. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar dan memasang kacamatanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Atsuko.

"Kau bisa masak-nanodayo?"

"Tentu saja! Paris itu terkenal dengan _cuisine_ nya juga, jadi aku ikut kursus. Hari ini aku membuatkan kalian _cuisine_ dari Prancis, mau mencobanya Midorima-kun?" Midorima tampak melihat-lihat hidangan yang dibuat Atsuko.

"Apa saja ini-nanodayo?"

"Ada 8 _Ratatouille, Crepes, Coq Au Vin, Escargot, Gaufres, Croissant_ yang ada disitu." Atsuko menunjuk meja makan yang sudah terisi berbagai macam makanan. "Sedangkan _Creme Brulee_ dan _Mousse au Chocolat_ nya sebagian masih ku oven..." Midorima menghampiri makanan yang menurutnya aneh dan belum pernah ia lihat.

" _Es... Cargot_? Ini apa-nodayo? Kenapa bentuknya seperti siput-nodayo?" Midorima mengernyit.

"Itu memang olahan daging siput, Midorima-kun."

"Err... Bisa dimakan-nanodayo?" Atsuko mengangguk pelan, dan Midorima mencicipi hidangan ini. _E-enak-nodayo! Sangat enak! Baru pertama kalinya aku makan makanan seenak ini-nanodayo!_

"Bagaimana rasanya, Midorima-kun?"

"Lu-lumayan-nodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kau berbakat juga-nodayo." Atsuko tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya. "Tunggu sebentar-nodayo."

Midorima memandanginya intens dan berjalan menghampirinya. Atsuko hanya terbelalak dan melangkah mundur, Midorima semakin mendekat dan Atsuko sudah menabrak _bar_. Midorima mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap bibir kanan Atsuko perlahan.

"Belepotan-nodayo, ada coklat disini." Namun Midorima belum juga melepaskan usapannya. Kedua mata mereka saling mengunci dan Atsuko mengenggam tangan Midorima yang membingkai sisi wajahnya. Jarak mereka semakin mendekat dan Atsuko menutup matanya. Hembusan nafas hangat Midorima sudah terasa sangat dekat dengan wajah Atsuko, dan ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Atsuko, sementara Atsuko mengalungkan tangannya di leher Midorima.

"Wah bau masakka— HMPFH" Aomine membekap mulut Kise yang akan mengeluarkan suara yang bisa merusak momen _first kiss_ mereka berdua. "Me-me-mereka berciuman-ssu!" bisik Kise yang mengintip mereka berdua dari pintu kamar bersama Aomine.

"Mine-chin dan Kise-chin ngapain?" Murasakibara bertanya pada kedua orang yang berhimpit-himpitan di pintu tersebut.

"SSSHHHHHH!" bisik Aomine dan Kise bebarengan. Murasakibara menaikkan satu alis dan ikut melihat dari pintu. " _Are?_ Mido-chin dan Atsu-chinku berciuman ya?" tanyanya polos. Sementara itu di kamar lain, Akashi, Kuroko dan Momoi melakukan hal yang sama dengan 'penghuni' kamar sebelah.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Romantisnyaaaa~~~" Momoi _blushing_ melihat Midorima dan Atsuko yang berciuman. Akashi tersenyum tipis dan Kuroko tetap datar, namun bisa dibilang ada semburat tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tak kusangka, Shintaro jatuh cinta dengan gadis macam itu. Atsuko berhasil membuka hati Shintaro, ya kan, Tetsuya, Satsuki?" Mereka berdua mengangguk pelan.

Keduanya sama-sama melepaskan ciuman karena butuh oksigen. Wajahnya sama-sama memerah. Lalu Atsuko memeluk Midorima tiba-tiba dan Midorima mencium puncak kepala Atsuko.

" _Gomen_ sudah menciummu tiba-tiba-nodayo..." Bisiknya sambil membuang muka.

" _Daijoubu_ Midorima-kun..." Atsuko menjawab sambil mengelus pelan pipi Midorima.

"Wah makanannya terlihat enak, masakan Prancis ya, Astuko?" Akashi tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar dan duduk di meja makan. Sontak keduanya cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya. " _Are_? Kalian berdua kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan kah?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai. Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya dan Atsuko pura-pura sibuk dengan masakannya.

"A-apa maksudmu Akashi? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa-nanodayo!"

"UWAAAAAH~ Masakan ini terlihat menggiurkan sekali, Atsuko-nee memasaknya sendiri kah?" tanya Momoi dengan wajah berbinar. "Biar kubantu menatanya di meja." Atsuko mengangguk pelan. Tepat pukul 7 malam, hidangan itu selesai dibuat. Mereka berdelapan duduk di meja makan. Sebut saja posisinya seperti ini, meja makan panjang melingkar dengan 8 kursi. Urutannya, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Atsuko, Momoi, Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko.

"Biar kutebak." Ujar Akashi tiba-tiba. " _Creme Brulee, Escargot, Ratatouille, Coq Au Vin—"_ Ia menyebutkan semua hidangan Prancis itu dengan benar. "Dan untuk semua hidangan ini, aku cukup terkejut karena kau bisa mengolah _Escargot_ ini. Hidangan yang cukup sulit untuk diolah." Akashi mencicipi sedikit _Escargot_ itu. "Hmmm, lumayan."

"Memang itu cukup sulit, Akashi-kun. Namun selama berada di Paris, aku dituntut untuk bisa membuat hidangan ini minimal mendapatkan skor A-. Jadi... Ini masih kurang untuk bisa sempurna, tapi... Terimakasih kalau kau menyukainya." Jawab Atsuko lembut. " _Ittadakimasu, minna~!_ "

Mereka menyantap makan malam yang lumayan... Err... Hening. Atsuko memandang mereka satu persatu yang tampak aneh, mulai Kise yang kelihatan kikuk, Aomine yang makan sambil diam, Murasakibara yang makan sambil melamun, Kuroko yang menatap datar Midorima dan Atsuko, Akashi yang sesekali menyeringai sambil menaikkan satu alis menatap Midorima, dan Momoi yang menatap Midorima dan Atsuko dengan wajah memerah.

Atsuko menyelesaikan makannya dan bangkit. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Setelah memandangi punggung Atsuko yang berjalan menjauh, lalu mereka berenam beralih tatapan kepada Midorima.

"A-apa lihat-lihat-nodayo!?" tanyanya sinis, namun terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Shintaro? Manis?" tanya Akashi sambil menyendok _Creme Brulee_ nya.

"Mido-chin curi-curi kesempatan cium-cium Atsu-chinku ya~?" Murasakibara nyeletuk sambil menyendok _Ratatouille_ nya.

" _Ano,_ kami semua bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, Midorima-kun. Lain kali kalau melakukan 'itu' carilah tempat yang lebih 'pribadi'." Sambung Kuroko.

"Ternyata kau mesum juga ya, Midorima?" Aomine menyeringai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Midorimacchi ternyata bisa ciuman juga-ssu!" Kise tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Aih tak kusangka Midorin bisa seromantis itu~" Momoi menutupi wajahnya yang masih saja _blushing_.

"Di-diamlah kalian-nodayo. A-aku ti-tidak—"

"Sudahlah Shintaro, akui saja perasaanmu, nyatakan saja." Sela Akashi sambil mengelap mulutnya. "Kalau kau tidak segera menyatakannya, aku akan mendahuluimu, Shintaro."

"Aku juga, Midorimacchi/Midorima/Midorima-kun!"

"Pokoknya jangan membuat Atsu-chinku sedih ya¸ _Minna_. Aku akan menghancurkan kalian lho, kalau kalian sampai melakukannya." Murasakibara menyambung sambil makan.

"A-APA? TI-TIDAK BO-BOLEH-NANODAYO! AKU AKAN MENYATAKANNYA DULUAN-NANODAYO, MALAM INI JUGA!" Midorima yang kaget karena 'pancingan' teman-temannya tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan, lalu duduk lagi sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Apanya yang malam ini?" tanya Atsuko yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi. "Kalian seperti merencanakan sesuatu, _nee minna?"_ Mereka semua kembali diam dan Akashi angkat bicara.

"Memang, kami berencana untuk berenang bersama setelah makan malam, Atsuko." Jawab Akashi.

"Y-ya benar-ssu! Kita mau berenang, hehehe..." Kise tertawa canggung, lalu Momoi beranjak dari tempat makan dan menarik tangan Atsuko, "Nee-chan! Mari kita bersiap-siap duluan, _jaa minna_!" kata Momoi sambil mengedip ke arah mereka semua dan menarik Atsuko ke kamar. Lalu enam orang tersisa duduk berpandang-pandangan.

"Lakukan dengan cara seromantis mungkin, Shintaro. Kau dengar kata Atsushi tadi kan? Kalau kau mengecewakan saudarinya itu kau akan dihancurkan olehnya dan... **CKRIS.** " 'Penyakit' Akashi kambuh seketika dan Midorima meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

 _Ro-romantis-nodayo? Mana bisa aku melakukan hal—_

"Kalau kau tak bisa atau mungkin tak tahu, Ryota bisa mengajarimu." Jeritan hati Midorima terbaca oleh Akashi. Dan Kise masih dengan senyum lebarnya berkata, "AKU SIAP MENGAJARIMU-SSU!"

-0-

"Waaaaah, ini koleksi pakaian renangnya Nee-chan?" Momoi menatap penuh kekaguman pada tumpukan _swimsuit_ berlabel Victoria Secret itu. " _Sugoii~~~~_ " Atsuko yang gemas mencubit pipi gembil Momoi. "Momoi-chan mau? Hari ini aku hanya bawa 4 stel saja, aku masih punya banyak dirumah..."

"Boleh Nee-chan?"

"Tentu saja, beberapa ukurannya pas untukmu Momoi-chan, dan aku juga jarang memakainya kok." Atsuko menyodorkan beberapa _swimsuit_ nya. "Tapi aku sendiri bingung mau memakai yang mana nanti, aku... Takut terlihat jelek." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menerawang.

Momoi tersenyum menggoda. " _Are~_ Nee-chan ingin tampil sempurna di hadapan siapa malam ini?"

"Eeeh? Tidak kok tidak! Aku ha-hanya—" Momoi malah menaikturunkan alisnya sehingga Atsuko kehabisan kata-katanya. "A-aku hanya merasa berdebar-debar saja, Momoi-chan. A-aku bahkan selalu merona bila ada di dekatnya, dan wajahku memanas, jantungku juga rasanya mau lepas saja..." Atsuko menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Nee-chan jatuh cinta dengan siapa?" Momoi duduk manis sambil mengenggam kedua tangan Atsuko. "Midorin kah?" Atsuko mengangguk pelan. "Atsuko-nee jangan khawatir, menurutku dan Midorin, mungkin Mukkun juga, Atsuko-nee cantik kok mengenakan apapun."

"Be-benarkah?" Momoi mengangguk Antusias. "Tapi untuk malam ini, Nee-chan akan tampak mempesona sekali~ Jadi aku akan mengurusi Nee-chan—" Momoi melanjutkan rencana yang ia rencanakan tadi.

-0-

"Kau sudah siap kan, Shintaro? Kau itu cerdas, tapi kalau kau gagal paham dengan ajaran Ryota, kau bodoh." Ujar Akashi datar.

"Jangan lupa kata-kata romantisnya, Midorima. Kami sudah menyiapkan sebuket bunga mawar, mungkin akan sampai sebentar lagi datang. Kalau kau sampai gagal, aku yang akan mendapatkannya." Goda Aomine sambil menyeringai.

"Midorima-kun, yang terpenting, jangan sampai lupakan sikap _gentle_ nya ya." Ujar Kuroko datar sambil menepuk punggungnya.

" _GANBATTE MIDORIMACCHI_!"

"Aku mendukungmu kok Mido-chin~ _Ganbatte nee~_ Oh iya, satu hal lagi..." Murasakibara mengaduk-aduk tas plastik _snack_ nya. "Ini kesukaan Atsu-chin, pastikan kau memberikannya nanti, _nee~_ " Ia menyodorkan lima kotak _pocky_ rasa Matcha.

"Te-terimakasih-nodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Sekarang mari kita mulai pestanya-ssu!" Mereka berenam sudah berganti celana renang dan berjalan menuju kolam renang di dekat balkon kamar. Sesampainya disana, hanya terlihat Momoi yang sedang duduk di _lounge chair_ sambil menikmati _cocktail_ nya.

"Atsuko/Atsu-chin/Atsuko-san mana?" tanya mereka berenam. Sambil tetap bersantai, Momoi menunjuk ke suatu arah. Mereka semua memandang ke arah kolam renang dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

 **SPLASH!**

Seorang gadis muncul dari dalam kolam renang, dalam gerakan _slow-motion_ mereka melihat gadis bersurai _violet_ tersebut menyibakkan kepala hingga rambutnya tergerai ke belakang, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk para kaum adam, lalu ia berenang menuju pinggir kolam dan naik ke permukaan.

"Kalian lama sekali, makanya aku berenang terlebih dahulu." Kata Atsuko sambil berjalan menuju mereka. Namun mereka berenam malah terdiam. Aomine dengan sekuat tenaga menahan darah yang bakal mengucur dari hidungnya, sama dengan Kise. Wajah Kuroko dan Midorima tampaknya sudah merah padam. Akashi masih dengan wajah datar namun tatapan intens dari atas ke bawah, sementara Murasakibara bengong. Atsuko terlihat terkejut.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

 _PENAMPILANMU MEMBUAT KAMI TAK TAHAN UNTUK MENYERANGMU!/-SSU!/-NANODAYO!_ Bagaimana tidak? Setelan bikini model _bandeau_ warna merah melekat di tubuh indahnya yang berkulit putih tersebut, sungguh kontras.

"Aaaaa~ Atsu-chinku seksi sekaliiiii~" Goda Murasakibara sambil memeluk kembarannya.

"Be-besar..." Aomine tanpa sengaja mengatakan sesuatu dan pandangannya terfokus ke arah dada Atsuko. Wajah Kise dan Momoi langsung memerah.

"A-AOMINE-KUN/ AOMINECCHI HENTAI-SSU!" Momoi dan Kise menjitak kepala Aomine bebarengan.

"Cantik, ya kan, Shintaro? Jangan lupakan apa yang sudah kita rencanakan tadi Shintaro." Bisik Akashi sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan menempelkan logam dingin itu ke punggung Midorima. "Atau ini yang akan menjadi kekasihmu nanti." Midorima bergidik ngeri.

"Ba-baik-nodayo." Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu berenang bersama dan satu-persatu meninggalkan kolam renang hingga tersisalah Midorima dan Atsuko. Midorima tampak menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali.

"Midorima-kun? Kau tak apa-apa?" Atsuko berenang mendekati Midorima yang bersandar di tangga kolam. Midorima menggeleng pelan dan ia menatap Atsuko dengan penuh permohonan. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan-nodayo."

Atsuko mengangguk pelan, "Katakan saja." Midorima mengenggam kedua tangan Atsuko.

"Mungkin terlalu cepat untukmu-nodayo, tapi sebenarnya sejak kita pertama bertemu..." Midorima mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. "A-aku menyukaimu-nanodayo." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping Atsuko karena rona merah sudah menjalar hingga ke telinganya.

Atsuko terbelalak tak percaya, namun pancaran kebahagiaan terlihat dari sorot matanya. Ia juga merona dan cukup kaget dengan pernyataan suka Midorima. "Be-benarkah itu?" Midorima masih tak berani menatap Atsuko, kemudian Atsuko menempelkan tangannya ke pipi kanan Midorima. "Midorima-kun, lihat aku." Bisiknya lembut, dan iris _emerald_ serta _lavender_ itu bertatapan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku serius-nanodayo." Katanya sambil tetap melihat ke dalam mata Atsuko.

"Dan aku juga serius, Midorima-kun." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum tipis, masih mengagumi keindahan mata _emerald_ dibalik kacamata tersebut.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku-nodayo?"

"Midorima _no baka_! Bukankah tadi sudah bilang hilangkan kata 'nanodayo – nodayo' itu-ssu! Tidak romantis!" Sembur Kise sambil berbisik di balik jendela kamar yang membelakangi Atsuko dan Midorima.

"Berisik, kata –ssu mu dengan –nanodayo nya Midorima tak ada bedanya." Aomine menyahut malas.

"Jangan terlalu berisik, nanti kita menganggu momen berharga mereka, _minna_." Bisik Kuroko, lalu mereka fokus dengan kejadian selanjutnya.

Atsuko melingkarkan tangannya di leher Midorima dan berjinjit sedikit demi mengurangi jarak di antara mereka, ia memejamkan mata dan mengecup pelan bibir Midorima. Midorimapun membalas ciuman Atsuko, lama-kelamaan, kecupan-kecupan tersebut berubah jadi lumatan, Midorima merangkul pinggang Atsuko dan mendudukannya di atas pangkuannya.

 **CKREK!**

 **-REC OFF-**

"Lihat! Bahkan itu lebih 'panas' daripada yang tadi sore kita lihat-ssu!" Kise mulai berisik lagi dan mematikan Handycam yang dipakai untuk merekam aksi sang Tsunderima tersebut. "Lebih baik kusudahi saja merekamnya-ssu!"

"Hebat juga dia sampai melakukan ini, padahal rencana kita tadi tak sampai bagian ini." Akashi ikut berkomentar sambil mengambil gambar Atsuko dan Midorima berkali-kali.

"Dia juga jago mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dan dia beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan Atsuko, ugh!" Aomine menggeram tidak jelas.

"Kyaaaaa~ Romantisnya mereka berdua, Kyaaaa—" Kuroko membekap mulut Momoi.

"Momoi-san suaranya keras sekali, nanti mereka terganggu."

"Lihatlah Mido-chin dan Atsu-chin, mereka saling memakan bibir masing-masing, apa enaknya sih? Lebih baik juga makan _maiubo_ — KRAUS." Celetuk Murasakibara dengan polosnya, membuat kelima orang lainnya _facepalm_.

-0-

Midorima dan Atsuko menyudahi ciuman panas mereka. Namun, masih tetap pada posisi tersebut. "Masih butuh jawaban untuk pertanyaan tadi, sayang?" Goda Atsuko sambil memeluk dan bersandar di dada bidang Midorima. Untuk pertama kalinya, Midorima tersenyum hangat kepada seorang gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Ia mengecup kening Atsuko berkali-kali.

" _Aishiteru,_ Atsuko." Bisik Midorima sambil balas memeluknya.

" _Aishiteru yo,_ Midorima-kun. Aku bahagia sekali, kurasa cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja pada awalnya."

"Kurasa kau menemukan jawabannya sekarang-nodayo. Jadi... Ketika kita pertama bertemu kenapa kau menciumku langsung di bibir-nodayo?" Atsuko _blushing_ ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"A-aku melakukan itu kepada orang-orang yang kuanggap spesial untukku." Midorima tersenyum mendengar jawaban Atsuko. Ia menarik Atsuko keluar dari kolam dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan handuk.

"Ikut aku sebentar-nodayo." Midorima menggandeng pelan tangan Atsuko dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam, dan sesuatu yang ada di dalam sukses membuat Atsuko terkejut setengah mati. Buket bunga mawar merah super besar berbentuk hati, boneka _teddybear_ berwarna krem sebesar dirinya, di pangkuan boneka itu terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna ungu dan lilin berbentuk hati yang mengelilingi benda-benda itu.

"Mi-midorima-kun? A-apa i-ini?" Atsuko bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia mendekati boneka raksasa itu dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Hadiah untukmu-nanodayo."

"Dan dari kami juga." Serempak mereka berenam muncul dan membawa sebuah kue tart. "Hitung-hitung merayakan hari jadian kalian-ssu!"

" _Mi-minna... A-arigato_ huaaaaaaa!" Atsuko menangis karena terharu.

"Atsu-chin jangan menangis _nee_ , Atsu-chin tidak suka hadiahnya kah?" tanya Murasakibara. Atsuko menggeleng pelan. "Justru karena aku sangat menyukainya, A-atsushi."

Midorima mengambil kotak berwarna ungu itu dan memberikannya pada Atsuko. "Kuharap kau benar-benar akan menyukai ini-nodayo." Atsuko mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya.

"Po-po-pocky rasa ma-matcha?" Tanya Atsuko, Midorima mengangguk pelan dan Atsuko menerjangnya dengan kecupan-kecupan di pipinya.

" _ARIGATO MIDORIMA-KUN~ AAAAARIGATOOOOOOOO~_ "

"Err... Atsuko-san ingatlah dunia bukan hanya milik kalian berdua." celetuk Kuroko. Sementara Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi menahan tawa mendengar celetukan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya benar, ya sudah selamat bersenang-senang, **SHINTARO**." Akashi terlihat tenang namun nada suaranya terdengar sangat aneh dan menyeramkan. Midorima sampai bergidik ngeri.

 **THE END**

Hallo minna^^ seperti yang Hanny janjikan, ini sekuel dari 'Murasakibara Twins?!' disini cerita pertama diawali dari Atsuko dulu ya^^ rencananya fict ini mau Hanny buat tiap satu adik dari kisedai twoshot gitu, next chap kira-kira mau siapa minna? Hanny tunggu ya untuk next chapter^^

A/N: *Senang bertemu dengan anda, nona.

*Senang bertemu dengan anda juga, tuan.

*Terimakasih, tuan Akashi.

 **OMAKE**

Keesokan harinya, Midorima berangkat ke gym Shuutoku sendirian, ia berjalan dan merasakan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Namun ia tak peduli dan berjalan memasuki gym. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat anggota klub basket sedang berkerumun melihat sesuatu.

"Heee~ Itu dia Shin-chan!" Tunjuk Takao dari arah kerumunan tersebut.

"Hey, Midorima! Katanya dia bukan pacarmu, kau menyembunyikan dia dari kami ya!?"

"Tak kusangka _kouhai_ ku yang satu ini sungguh 'nakal' ya~"

"Midorima-senpai pacarnya cantik sekali!"

"Midorima ternyata bisa seromantis itu, benar-benar hmmmm~"

Midorima melongo keheranan. "Ba-bakao, apa ma-maksudnya semua ini-nodayo?" ia berjalan menuju Takao dan mencengkeram kerahnya.

"E-eh! Tunggu dulu Shin-chan! Biar kujelaskan dulu! Kemarin aku melihat SESUATU di akun instagram Kise Ryota, dan beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendapat sebuah email dari Akashi Seijuro, dan isinya adalah... Ini." Takao menyodorkan ponselnya dan Midorima cepat-cepat merebut ponsel itu.

Sebuah foto di akun instagram milik Kise Ryota yang ternyata adalah foto berciumannya dengan Atsuko semalam dengan _caption_ 'Dunia milik Atsuko dan Midorima berdua, jangan berani ganggu mereka-ssu!' dan yang satu lagi email dari Akashi yang isinya rekaman ketika Midorima menyatakan perasaannya pada Atsuko dengan keterangan 'Sedikit kejutan untuk kalian semua, lihatlah sisi lain dari Midorima Shintaro. – from: akashi_seijuro .id.

Midorima diam membatu dan menjatuhkan ponsel Takao, sementara kemerahan menjalar hingga telinganya. "Ka-kalian sungguh-sungguh i-ingin a-aku mati ma-malu-nodayo, b-bre-brengsek-nodayo..."

 **BRUK!**

Midorima terjatuh begitu keras dan menghantam lantai. Takao dan para senpai segera menolongnya. Ia pingsan menahan malu, lengkap dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sister sister's?**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Side story from **The Emperor Princess**

Romance, Family

Rate **T possible M** (Beda per-chap)

Warning: **Standard Warning Applied**

 **DLDR!**

 **Special thanks to: Inas507, Zanas-kun, MinervaDesu108, itsalwaysbeme, Naomi Kimiko, AzuraLunatique, Yuliana-chan, Ikacchi, Hanariko Catarina, ShiroiAn, ey9, arch.m, Uchiharuno Sierra, , ydnesprtw, 08Diandra, and whoever read, follow, and favorited this fict^^**

 **Chapter 3 – Akashi Seijuuro**

 **1 September 2015**

"Ngh." Seina menggeliat kala matahari sore menyapu penglihatannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan mendapati pemandangan Kyoto di hadapannya.

"Halo." Sebuah suara menyapu indra pendengarannya. "Tidurmu lelap sekali, aku sampai tak tega membangunkanmu." Akashi mengelus pelan kepala Seina yang terlelap di pangkuannya.

"Apa yang..." Seketika Seina mengingat apa yang barusan mereka lakukan.

 **BLUSH.** Seina seketika menutup wajahnya erat dengan kedua tangan. Akashi memiringkan wajahnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Jangan lihat aku! Aku malu!" Seina meracau tak jelas dan mau tak mau membuat Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Oh jadi kau masih malu soal kita mela—" Seina membekap mulut Akashi dengan kedua tangannya, namun ia menunduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah. "Hmp— Lepaska—hmh!" Seina melepaskannya dan kedua tangannya segera ditangkap oleh Akashi.

" _Arigatou ne,_ Seina..." Ia tersenyum sambil mencium kedua tangan Seina. Seina mengangguk pelan namun masih menghindari tatapan mata Akashi. "Lihat aku ketika aku berbicara denganmu, Seina." Bisiknya sambil mengangkat dagu Seina. "Nah begitu. Ayo kita pulang."

Akashi sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, namun Seina tak kunjung berdiri. Akashi berbalik menghampirinya.

"Hn?"

"Sakit." Ujarnya pelan. Akashi mengernyit dan menatap Seina. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Seijuuro! Kau sendiri bilang akan 'pelan-pelan' tapi kenyataannya berbanding terbalik."

"Pffft. Maaf." Akashi terkekeh sejenak.

 **Grep.**

Ia menggendong Seina ala _bridal style_ dan turun menuju mobil jemputan yang sudah menunggu mereka dibawah.

.

.

.

"Seina-chan? Seijuuro-kun? Kenapa kalian pulang selarut ini?" Tanya Seika sambil memasang wajah khawatir. Ia memeluk kedua putra-putrinya tersebut.

"Maaf, Kaa-san. Tadi aku menunggu Seina yang ketiduran di kelas. Tak tega membangunkannya." Ujar Akashi sambil balas memeluk ibu tirinya tersebut.

"Masaomi-kun mencari Seijuuro tadi, masuklah." Seika menggiring Akashi memasuki kantor Masaomi. Dengan senyuman, Akashi menggandeng tangan Seina memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Biar Kaa-san dan Seina menunggu diluar Seijuuro."

 **Tok tok.**

"Masuk Seijuuro." Akashi memasuki ruangan ayahnya dan menutup pintu. Sontak Seika langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Seina-chan, tolong jawab pertanyaan Kaa-san, kau berpacaran dengan Seijuuro?" Seina tersentak dengan pertanyaan ibunya, ia menunduk dan tak berani menatap ibunya. "Jawablah, sayang... Kaa-san tak melarang—"

 **Brak.**

Suara benda dihantam dan bantingan terdengar memenuhi ruangan dan kedua orang yang menunggu diluar tersebut kaget bukan main. Seina berlari dan berusaha membuka pintu yang terkunci dari dalam.

"SEIJUURO! TOU-SAN KUMOHON BUKA PINTUNYA—"

 **Cklek.**

Pintu terbuka dan terpampanglah kedua ayah dan anak tersebut. Masaomi dengan wajah murkanya dan Akashi dengan wajah lebam sana-sini.

"Jadi benar yang dikatakan para maid selama ini?! Kalian berdua mempermalukan nama keluarga Akashi!" Bentak Masaomi sambil mencengkeram erat kerah Akashi yang hanya diam dan bersiap untuk memukulnya lagi.

"Masaomi-kun! Hentikan!" Seika memeluk Akashi demi melindunginya dari kemurkaan ayahnya. "Seina, bawa Seijuuro ke kamarnya, Kaa-san akan berbicara dengan Tou-sanmu!" Seika menggeser posisi Akashi mundur di belakangnya, dan menarik Masaomi masuk ke ruangan.

.

.

.

Seina memapah Akashi masuk ke kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi, Seijuuro? Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini!?" Tanyanya sambil berderai air mata.

"Tou-san tahu soal hubungan kita, Seina."

 **Flashback ON**

" _Masuk Seijuuro." Akashi memasuki ruangan ayahnya dan menutup pintu. Akashi membungkuk dan memberi hormat pada Ayahnya. "Kunci pintunya dan segeralah kemari."Akashi segera melakukan perintah Ayahnya._

" _Ada apa Tou-san?"tanyanya dengan perasaan tidak enak._

" _Beberapa hari ini, aku mendengar kasak-kusuk dari beberapa maid yang melihatmu berciuman dengan Seina. Apakah itu benar?"_

 _Akashi mengangguk pelan._

" _Dan aku juga mendengar dari beberapa orang yang kusewa untuk memata-matai kalian berdua, kalian berdua berpacaran? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan di atap sekolah sampai pulang selarut ini?" tanya Masaomi sambil melempar deathglare ke anak semata wayangnya tersebut._

" _Ya, Tou-san. Kami berdua memang mempunyai hubungan khusus. Kurasa soal di atap itu, Tou-san sudah mengetahuinya." Dari pandangannya, Akashi mencoba menelaah raut wajah dan tatapan membunuh yang dilemparkan Ayahnya padanya. "Apa yang Tou-san pikirkan benar, dan aku tidak akan menyangkalnya. Kami memang melakukan 'itu'."_

 _ **Brak!**_

" _Kau tahu jika orang lain mengetahui kejadian ini, nama keluarga Akashi bisa tercoreng dengan kelakuanmu, Seijuuro!" bentaknya sambil menggebrak keras meja. "Kalian tidak boleh melanjutkan hubungan seda—"_

 _Akashi lantas berdiri di depan meja ayahnya dan menatapnya tak kalah tajam._

" _Jangan katakan apapun soal hubungan saudara sedarah itu, Tou-san. Tou-san bahkan belum menikah dengan Aozora Seika, jadi selama kalian berdua belum menikah, dia bukan saudaraku dan kami berhak saling mencintai." Balasnya dingin. Masaomi berjalan memutari meja dan mencengkeram kerah baju anaknya._

" _Berhenti melawan kehendakku, Seijuuro. Atau aku akan—"_

" _Akan apa, Tou-san? Mau menghajarku? Hajar saja." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai. "Aku ini anakmu, jangan heran kalau keabsolutanku sama sepertimu. Jangan mencoba-coba menghalangi dan menjauhkanku dari Seina, Tou-san. Aku mencintainya sama seperti Tou-san mencintai ibu dulu."_

 _ **Bugh!**_

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

Seina memapah Akashi menuju ranjangnya. Seina segera mengambil baskom dan mengisinya dengan air hangat, tak lupa ia membawa beberapa kapas dan obat merah. Ia berusaha mengobati luka-lukanya. Akashi terduduk di ranjang dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Seina dan memeluknya, Seina tersentak mendapati suhu tubuh Akashi yang sangat panas.

"Seijuuro, apa yang terjadi padamu!"tanyanya panik. Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis dan bergumam.

"... Maaf." Dan iapun terjatuh di pelukan Seina.

"SEIJUURO!" Seina berteriak melihat Akashi tiba-tiba pingsan. Iapun berlari menuju lantai bawah dan memasuki ruangan tempat Ayah dan Ibunya berbicara.

 **BRAAK!**

"SEKARANG APA LAGI!? SEINA! KETUKLAH PINTU SEBE—"

"TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN! SEIJUURO PINGSAN!" Kedua mata mereka terbelalak lebar dan mereka segera berlari menuju kamar Akashi. Seika dan beberapa maid segera mencoba memberinya pertolongan pertama, sementara Masaomi memanggil sopir dan memerintahkannya untuk membawa Akashi ke rumah sakit.

Seika membopong Akashi menuju ranjangnya.

"Astaga, tiga puluh sembilan derajat! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Seijuuro sayang!?" Ucap Seika lirih setelah mengecek termometer dan mengusap pelan kepala Akashi. Sementara, Seina mengenggam erat tangan Akashi.

 _ **Apa yang terjadi denganku?**_

Akashi bisa mendengar dan merasakan suasana di kamarnya sekarang, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia merasa seperti ditenggelamkan ke dasar samudera.

 _ **Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa membuka mataku? Rasanya seperti aku tenggelam dan tak bisa kembali ke permukaan.**_

Semakin ia berusaha berenang ke permukaan, ia tenggelam semakin dalam hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Putih. Tak terlihat ujungnya. Sendiri.

"... Dimana aku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan lurus dan melihat seseorang yang berdiri jauh di depannya. Ia berusaha menanyakan soal tempat ini kepadanya.

Akashi semakin mendekati seseorang yang ternyata seorang wanita tersebut. Wanita tersebut berdiri membelakangi Akashi. Ia mempunyai warna surai yang sama sepertinya.

"Tempat apa ini—"

Sosok tersebut berbalik dan memeluk Akashi. "Seijuuro sayang... Selamat datang."

.

.

.

"Lama sekali. Apa yang dokter hijau tersebut lakukan!" Akashi Masaomi yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di depan ruangan Akashi dirawat, bahkan ia tak berpikir dua kali untuk memanggil dokter terkenal dari Tokyo yang merupakan ayah dari Midorima Shintaro tersebut.

"Tunggulah sebentar Masaomi-kun." Ujar Seika menenangkan, sementara Seina masih diam dan menunduk, ia tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan doa untuk kesadaran Akashi.

 **Cklek.**

Dokter Midorima keluar dari ruangan Akashi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Masaomi tanpa basa-basi. Dokter Midorima mempersilahkan mereka bertiga masuk dan melihat sendiri keadaan Akashi yang begitu berbeda, dengan berbagai macam selang infus di tubuhnya.

"Keadaannya memburuk, detak jantungnya makin melemah. Alat kejut juga tak bekerja banyak. Apa terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya?"

"Ia tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja, ia juga tak punya riwayat keluhan penyakit berat." Jawab Masaomi lirih, ia mendudukkan diri di kursi samping Akashi.

Dokter Midorima mohon diri dan berpesan, "Kalau dia menunjukkan reaksi apapun, cepat panggil saya, saya permisi dulu." Masaomi mengangguk dan dokter tersebut menutup pintu pelan. Seina ikut mendudukkan diri di sisi samping yang masih kosong, ia menatap sendu Akashi yang matanya tertutup rapat. "Cepat kembali, Seijuuro."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Hallo minna! Ini lanjutan dari The Emperor Princess ya! Next chapternya sudah 70% jadi. Mungkin dalam waktu 3-4 hari author bakal publish. Happy reading dan Enjoy minna^^**


End file.
